Beijado Pela Estrela
by Fee Furtado
Summary: O Amor pode superar as estrelas? Para Edward e Bella, o amor supera as barreiras do tempo e do espaço. Nada poderá impedí-los de reencontrar a quem amam. Poderão fazer com que o sonho se torne realidade?


**N/A: **Apenas uma one-shot bonitinha para recompensar minha demora com os capitulos nas minhas outrs fics.

Diferente das minhas fics não se passa no passado, sim no futuro :D

Espero que gostem

**

* * *

Beijado Pela Estrela**

**A** Primeira vez que Edward Cullen viu Bella Swan, ele tinha seis anos e ela dez.

— Mamãe — ele disse — Vou me casar com aquela garota.

— Bem, querido — veio a resposta assustada da mãe — sei que os homens Cullen decidem bem cedo, mas você mal está na escola. É um menino muito pequeno para estar falando em casamento, não acha? Especialmente com... Aquela garota, mesmo eles sendo nossos vizinhos.

— Que tem de errado com ela?

Sua mãe não lhe respondeu naquele dia, mas ele era um menino esperto. Ele ouviu e aprendeu. Quando tinha oito anos, ele entendeu que Bella Swan era mestiça. Seu pai havia sido tocado pelos Guardiões enquanto estava no espaço. Ele voltou para casa mais do que humano. E quando Bella nasceu, ela provou que tinha herdado os dons dos Guardiões.

Bella Swan tinha a pele como porcelana, olhos ricos como chocolate, e uma voz tão pura que fazia o peito de Edward se apertar com o melhor tipo de dor. Bella Swan também era uma Sonhadora. Se ela se concentrasse muito em um sonho, ela podia transformá-lo em realidade. As pessoas não gostavam disso. Era muito estranho. E então, sempre que algo ruim acontecia na cidade, a polícia vinha bater na porta dos avós de Bella e perguntar se ela andara Sonhando.

Como quando Mike Newton desapareceu e o pessoal descobriu que ele havia provocado Bella chamando-a de aberração.

Ou quando os longos cabelos loiros de Lauren se eriçaram da noite para o dia, e ela gritou que Bella era invejosa, pois Bella só tinha aquele macio pelo negro sobre a cabeça.

Edward não entendeu como a polícia acreditou em Lauren. Ela era mentirosa. Qualquer um podia ver que Bella não tinha pelo sobre a cabeça. Ela tinha apenas um cabelo realmente macio, como o de um bebê. Era bonito. Ao sol, ele brilhava avermelhado. E, Edward pensava, mesmo que ela _tivesse_ provocado aquilo no cabelo de Lauren, não era pior do que uma travessura com pasta de dentes.

E quanto a Mike Newton, ele foi encontrado cinco dias depois, tendo decidido fugir de casa. Ele chegou somente até a cidade vizinha antes de perceber que não tinha roupas limpas e que sentia falta de seus jogos de computador.

Depois do retorno de Mike Newton, Edward esperou que a polícia viesse pedir desculpas a Bella, mas eles não vieram. Isso o incomodou. Os homens Cullen sabiam o que era certo e o que era errado. E pedir desculpas a Bella era a coisa certa a se fazer. Decidindo que ele poderia fazer o que a polícia não fez, ele escalou a cerca e subiu a treliça até a janela de Bella. Pois, sem o conhecimento de seus pais, eles não apenas não mudara de idéia sobre seu casamento com Bella, como ele também tinha falado com ela. Não uma. Não duas vezes. Todas as noites desde o dia em que ele tinha conseguido escalar a treliça. Mas quando ele foi bater na janela dela aquela noite, ele viu algo que fez sua mão congelar.

Bella estava adormecida e estava Sonhando. Algo apareceu no criado mudo dela enquanto ela dormia. Era um cartão. Chocolates se juntaram ao cartão poucos minutos depois. Não demorou muito para Edward juntar dois mais dois. Sua mãe vinha cantarolando suavemente a noite toda porque seu pai lhe trouxera flores. E sua irmã chegou em casa berrando porque um garoto da escola tinha lhe dado um cartão de dia dos Namorados — um cartão estúpido que tocava sempre e sempre e sempre a mesma musiquinha. Tinha deixado Edward tão doido que ele queria pular em cima dele até que aquilo parasse. Mas ele não o fez, claro. Alice era uma irmã muito legal e ele gostava quando ela sorria.

Mas não era Alice que estava em sua mente naquela noite enluarada do lado de fora da janela de Bella. Ele imaginava por que Bella tinha de Sonhar seus presentes. Ela era a mais bonita, a mais maravilhosa garota da cidade. Com certeza os garotos lhe davam coisas? Ele fez uma careta. Edward não gostava da idéia de outros meninos dando presentes a ela, mas ele sabia que ele tinha apenas oito anos. Ele não podia esperar que Bella soubesse que ia ser a mulher dele tão logo ele crescesse. Contanto que esses meninos não a beijassem, ele decidiu que estaria tudo bem eles darem presentes a ela.

Mas eles não davam.

— Você é um menino muito doce em pensar nela. — sua mãe disse quando ele perguntou sobre isso no dia seguinte. — E tenho de admitir, posso não ter sido tão gentil com ela como deveria ser desde o começo, mas não estou gostando do modo como essa menina vem sendo tratada. E pela polícia ainda por cima. — havia um tom de raiva na voz de sua mãe que ele sabia significar problemas. — Não sei o que os pais dela estavam pensando quando a deixaram nessa cidade onde ela é única. Seria melhor terem-na colocado em um colégio interno em alguma cidade grande. Estou pensando em escrever para eles e...

— _Mãe_.

— Desculpe, querido. Isso me deixa furiosa. Acho que a razão de Bella não ganhar nenhuma lembrancinha é que as pessoas têm medo dela. Eles não enxergam beleza naquilo que temem.

Edward pensou sobre isso. Ele não tinha medo de Bella.

Aquele foi o primeiro ano que Edward Cullen deu a Bella Swan um Rosa de Dia dos Namorados.

— Eu a colhi no jardim de minha mãe. — Ele sussurrou de onde estava sentado na janela do quarto dela. — Está apenas um dia atrasado.

Bella deu um sorriso tão brilhante e verdadeiro que ele pensou que poderia queimar no brilho dele. — Oh, Edward! Você me fez acreditar na esperança novamente.

Ele não podia mais guardar seu segredo dentro de seu coração: — Vou me casar com você, Bella.

— Eu sei. — Então ela se inclinou na janela e o beijou no rosto.

Ele não lavou o rosto por uma semana.

No próximo ano, ela o beijou do outro lado. —Se você fosse mais velho — ela disse com uma risada. Mas ele percebeu que ela não tinha sonhado um presente para si mesma. Ela esperara pela rosa dele.

No terceiro ano, ele pediu-lhe que o beijasse nos dois lados. Com os olhos brilhantes, ela o fez.

No quarto ano, ela tinha algo maravilhoso para ele. Era um selo com carimbo da estação espacial. — Achei que você gostaria mais disso do que de uma rosa. Meus pais me mandaram uma carta.

— Bella, isso é... — ele não conseguiu terminar a sentença, pois estava emocionado. Mas mesmo em sua alegria, ele ouviu a dor dela. — Você tem saudade de seu pai e sua mãe, né?

Ela se sentou na janela e encolheu os ombros. — Eu realmente não os conheço. Eu amo meu avô e minha avó e sei que eles me amam. Meus pais... Sinto que eles não sabem o que fazer comigo.

Ele ousou estender o braço e pegar a mão dela. Quando ela permitiu, ele sentiu que seu coração ia explodir. — Ano que vem, vou ter doze anos e então vou poder dizer que eu te amo, também.

Estrelas brilhavam em seus olhos quando ela se inclinou para ele. — Por que doze?

— Porque é quando eu começarei a me tornar um homem. — ele não tinha tempo a perder. — E quando eu fizer dezesseis, vamos nos casar.

Fez-se um longo silêncio enquanto ela o observava com aqueles olhos de Sonhadora. — Você já é mais homem do que muitos nessa cidade, Edward. Acho que ser sua esposa vai ser maravilhoso. Vou esperar ouvir você me dizer que me ama, e ano que vem, não o beijarei no rosto.

Mas, no próximo ano, o ano em que Edward fez doze anos, Bella não estava mais lá para receber sua rosa e finalmente beijá-lo nos lábios. Os Guardiões tinham vindo cinco meses antes e a levado. Ela era muito parecida com eles, eles disseram. A Terra não estava pronta para a beleza e maravilha dos Sonhos de Bella. A mãe de Edward foi buscá-lo na escola aquele dia, mesmo sendo apenas alguns minutos de casa. Ela o levou para um campo de flores silvestre, e então disse a ele que Bella tinha partido.

Seu coração se partiu, mas ele não chorou. — Então vou ter de me tornar um astronauta, mãe. Assim vou poder encontrá-la novamente.

— Oh, Edward! — lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de sua mãe. — Nunca lhe disse que não conseguiria o que quer que fosse que desejasse, mas meu menino querido, você está tão doente.

A leucemia o estava comendo vivo há anos, fazendo-o lutar pela vida. Mas naquele dia, naquele campo explodindo de vida e cor, Edward sabia que Bella havia lhe deixado um último presente. — Vou ficar bem, mãe. Prometo.

Sua mãe não acreditava nele, mas dois anos depois, ele não tinha mais traço de câncer em seu organismo. — Aposto que Bella dormiu muito tempo para conseguir isso. — ele a imaginava numa cama flutuando no espaço, ou talvez no mundo misterioso dos Guardiões, dormindo, Sonhando. Para dar a ele um corpo saudável, Bella ficou adormecida por dois longos anos.

O tempo passou. Todo dia de São Valentin, Edward colhia uma rosa e jogava as pétalas ao vento. Havia vento no espaço, ele pensava. Talvez as pétalas chegassem até Bella.

Quando ele fez vinte anos, sua mãe o fez se sentar para uma conversa. — Filho, sei que os homens Cullen se decidem muito cedo e nunca voltam atrás, mas ela se foi. Ela é uma Guardiã agora. Eles se preocupam com os humanos, mas não se casam conosco. Eles são muito poderosos, muito extraordinários.

Edward não ligava em ser comum. Nunca ligou. Ele não pensava que Bella se importasse com isso também — afinal, ela tinha prometido ser sua esposa. — Ela era todas essas coisas quando me apaixonei por ela.

— Você se apaixonou por uma criança, não com a verdade do que ela é. Dê uma chance a uma mulher real!

Por sua mãe, Edward concordou com um encontro, ou dois. As mulheres eram adoráveis, e uma delas até o fez rir. Mas chegando o dia dos namorados, ele passou estudando para seus exames na aeronáutica. Ele não se esqueceu da rosa. Ele a manteve a seu lado enquanto estudava. E pouco antes da meia noite, ele encontrou um vento forte e mandou as pétalas na direção de Bella.

Na base, todos os chamavam de Mad Eddie, o único homem a se apaixonar por uma Guardiã. Mas quando chegava a hora de escolher equipes de treinamento, eles sempre escolhiam Edward primeiro. Ele era um engenheiro que um piloto podia confiar, porque Edward cortava cada T e ponha pingo em todos os is. Ele não podia se permitir a cometer erros, não se fosse chegar até Bella a tempo.

Porque agora, ele estava correndo com um tipo diferente de relógio.

Um dia, muito tempo depois de tudo começar, a missão de treinamento se transformou em uma real. Edward foi enviado na vasta noite que cercava a Terra, para a mesma estação espacial onde tudo começou. O toque dos Guardiões estava em todo lugar — no ar puro, nas árvores que cresciam na gravidade zero, no azul dos céus que imitavam os da Terra — mas não havia ninguém da raça antiga.

— Eles apenas vem a cada poucas décadas — lhe disseram. — Provavelmente não voltarão novamente antes de no mínimo outras três.

Edward sentiu o golpe como um ataque físico. Muito tempo, era muito tempo... Porque Edward era humano, com um tempo de vida humano. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha seis anos, ele considerou a possibilidade de que talvez não fosse se casar com Bella Swan afinal de contas. Não nessa vida.

Naquela noite, ele sonhou. Bella estava sentada na beira de um balcão de mármore branco, suas pernas cruzadas nos tornozelos, seus olhos brilhando. Ela estava mais velha, ainda mais bonita. E seu macio e bonito cabelo tinha crescido até se curvar sob suas orelhas. Ele sempre soube que isso aconteceria... Ela apenas precisava de um pouco mais de tempo.

— Bem, Edward — ela disse.

Ele sabia que ela era uma Guardiã, mas ele se aproximou para cobrir seu rosto com a mão. — Senti saudades de você. — ela estava em seu sangue, em cada respiração sua. Não importava que ele a tinha amado como uma criança. Seu amor tinha sido verdadeiro, sua devoção sem fim. Os homens Cullen tomavam suas decisões muito cedo e nunca voltavam atrás.

A mão dela se fechou sobre a dele, e seu olhar se tornou angustiado. — Não posso Sonhar você até mim. Sou muito jovem.

Toda dúvida desapareceu. — Vou me casar com você, Bella.

— Eu sei. — O sorriso dela cresceu até eclipsar o sol. — Edward, você tem prata nos cabelos!

Ele riu quando ela ficou em pé e correu os dedos pelos cabelos dele — Finalmente sou mais velho que você. Ficando cada dia mais velho. — Enquanto ela permanecia imutável, uma Guardiã. — Você ainda vai se casar comigo quando estou tão decrépito?

— Eu me casaria com você nem que você fosse o homem mais velho da Terra. — Dessa vez, o beijo foi uma fusão de bocas. Ela era tão macia, tão maravilhosamente feminina sob as mãos dele. Ele esperara a vida toda para segurá-la, mas o sonho tremeluziu e suspirou e então acabou.

Ele se levantou, encarou suas mãos de engenheiro, cheia de cicatrizes, e soube que um dia, próximo, essas mãos estariam muito enrugadas para a agência mandá-lo de volta ao espaço. Mas se ele roubasse uma nave e partisse para o desconhecido, Bella se acabaria para trazê-lo para a casa, para ela. Mesmo um Guardião poderia se machucar e se acabar era o pior tipo de dor. Ele não podia suportar imaginar Bella se acabando. Não sua vibrante, sorridente Bella.

Antes de deixar a estação espacial dessa vez, ele jogou pétalas no espaço, sopradas pelo sussurro de seu beijo. — Feliz dia dos namorados, Bella.

Houve mais cinco missões. E ainda assim, os Guardiões não apareceram. Na quinta, Edward observou as pétalas de rosa flutuarem no espaço, e soube que era sua última viagem. Mesmo o Mad Eddie, o engenheiro perfeito, não poderia continuar para sempre. Suas mãos estavam ficando cansadas, seus olhos menos acurados. Mas quando ele fechava esses olhos e sonhava, ele via com perfeita clareza.

Bella, tão bela, ainda uma mulher de apenas vinte anos. Ela apenas podia Sonhá-lo para ela quando ele estava no espaço. Cercado pela infinita noite estrelada do cosmo, o beijo se transformava em toque, o toque em muito mais. Ela estava ficando mais forte, aprendendo a manter os sonhos por mais tempo. Mas ela era apenas uma bebê Guardiã. Milhares de anos ainda teriam de passar antes que ela tivesse força para Sonhá-lo para casa.

Milhares de anos depois de seu corpo mortal ter virado cinzas.

Pela última vez ele considerou roubar uma nave e partir para o espaço. Mas não, ele não podia fazer isso com Bella. Se ela se acabasse, sua dor duraria eons. Melhor que ele se transformasse em cinzas e se tornasse uma memória. Enquanto ela cresceria e se tornaria mais bonita, sua Guardiã se lembraria de Edward Cullen, o humano que a amou há muito tempo atrás num planeta azul esverdeado chamado Terra. — Ah! Mas quem vai lhe dar rosas, minha querida? — era o sussurro amargo, nascido nos ventos gelados do espaço para um mundo tão distante da Terra, que ficava além das fronteiras do Universo.

— Algumas vezes — uma voz estranha disse — mesmo um Guardião precisa se render à teimosia humana.

Edward se voltou, olhou para os olhos imutáveis de um rosto com pele da cor de porcelana antiga. — Até que enfim você apareceu. — Regozijo percorreu seu sangue como fogo líquido.

O Guardião riu. —Você sabe, quando Bella estava determinada a dormir tempo suficiente para curar seu corpo infantil, nós pensamos que era um desperdício. Ela era uma Guardiã muito inexperiente, nascida para fazer grandes coisas. Você era um mortal, a esqueceria num piscar de olhos. — Aqueles olhos escuros, escuros ficaram brilhantes. — Mas você nunca esqueceu. Então, mortal, está pronto para ser tocado por um Guardião? Você será imortal, mas não será um Sonhador.

— O único Sonho que sempre quis foi Bella. — ele ergueu a mão quando o Guardião se aproximou. — Espere, tenho que pegar algo.

O Guardião estava bastante curioso para dar-lhe esse tempo. Quando viu o que era, riu. — Você vai ser uma criança estranha.

Edward não conseguia se imaginar sendo um menino novamente. — Vou ser mais novo do que Bella novamente? — Droga, ele estava pronto para acariciá-la com o beijo de um homem, não de um menino.

— Sim. — O Guardião riu e tocou Edward.

Foi uma sensação indescritível. Morte e renascimento, tudo num fluxo. Mas quando Edward abriu seus olhos, ele percebeu que estava seguindo o Guardião para casa através da escuridão do espaço. Ele era apenas um inexperiente, então o mais velho estava fazendo todo o serviço, alimentando-o com a força necessária para continuar. Tudo o que Edward tinha de fazer era manter seu presente seguro.

Quem sabe quanto tempo levou? Guardiões vivem eternamente, anos eram segundos para eles. A extensão da jornada pouco importava — quando eles chegaram ao lar dos Guardiões, com montanhas e luz do sol, floresta e água, Edward perguntou somente uma coisa. — Onde ela está?

Ela estava parada em seu balcão de mármore branco quando ele a encontrou, uma mulher linda com os cabelos negros e cacheados até a cintura.

— Oi, Bella

Ela endireitou as costas e se voltou. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas quando seu olhar caiu no que ele segurava, ela sorriu. — Sua entrega está cerca de sessenta anos atrasada dessa vez. — pegando a rosa, ela deslizou o cabo sem espinhos atrás da orelha. — Você a colheu no jardim de sua mãe?

— Essa veio de meu próprio jardim. — das rosas selvagens que ele plantou para ela. — Vim buscar o que você me deve. — ele se aproximou, colocou seus dedos sobre o queixo dela e a beijou. Veludo exuberante e luar, eternidade e para sempre, isso era Bella. — O Guardião me disse que eu seria mais jovem do que você novamente. — Quem imaginaria que seres imortais tivessem senso de humor?

— Você é — ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele e ergueu o braço para tocar o cabelo macio, tão macio dele. — mas você também é um homem. Vai se casar comigo, agora, Edward?

— Tem certeza de que não somos jovens demais? — Risos contra sua boca, Bella sob suas mãos.

E um sussurro em seu ouvido. — Feliz dia dos namorados, Edward.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram??

_P.s. Reviews?_


End file.
